the_forte_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Concert Band Club members
This is a list of all members of the North Hanasakigaoka Concert Band Club who have appeared and/or mentioned in the Forte Project. Major positions (President/Vice president) are underlined and section leaders are in italics. 2030-2031 School year Conductor: Kamisaki Nagahiko　神咲　永彦 Flute and Piccolo Section Izayoi Mai　 十六夜　舞 (2nd Year) Ueda Yuu　 上田　優 (2nd Year) Takenashi Akira　 竹無　あきら (2nd Year) Amanogawa Miyuki　天ノ川　美雪 (2nd Year) Aoi Haruka　 葵　遥 (1st Year) Hinata Kaede　 日向　楓 (1st Year) Aiyama Shou　 藍山　翔 (1st Year) Yorutsuki Ayano　 夜月　綾乃 (1st Year) Tojo Aina　 東条　愛奈 (1st Year) Clarinet Section Kaminodera Miki 上野寺　美希 (3rd Year) Kureshima Honoka　呉島　炎香 (2nd Year) Akabane Anzu 赤羽　杏 (2nd Year) Moriyama Erin 森山　絵琳 (2nd Year) Shimotsuki Ayume 霜月　歩夢 (2nd Year) Ameyama Nozomi　 雨山　希 (1st Year) Yamashita Maki　 山下　真紀 (1st Year) Nakano Atsuko　 中野　敦子 (1st Year) Aomizu Hayato　 蒼水　隼人 (1st Year) Saxophone Section Hasegawa Yuzuru　長谷川　謙 (2nd Year) Kimisaki Chiyo　 君崎　千代 (1st Year) Hirose Mugumi　 広瀬　めぐみ (1st Year) Ichigawa Hotaru　 市川　蛍 (1st Year) Otoura Kaori　 音浦　香織 (1st Year) French Horn Section Noguchi Jun　野口　俊 (1st Year) Hiiragi Chiori 柊　ちおり (1st Year) Trumpet Section Asada Reika　浅田　澪歌 (1st Year) Minami Ryota　 南　諒太 (1st Year) Minami Souta　 南　颯太 (1st Year) Trombone Section Aomizu Rin　 蒼水　凜 (3rd Year) Arisugawa Suzu　有栖川　すず (1st Year) Tuba Takamine Risa　高峯　理紗 (2nd Year) ' '''Percussion Section' Shiromura Mirai 白村　ミライ (3rd Year)# Enoshima Alice　 榎島　アリス (2nd Year) Miyahara Kanako 宮原　佳奈子 (2nd Year) Aoki Michiru　 青木　満 (2nd Year) Shimizu Azusa　 清水　梓 (1st Year) Sasaki Kotori　 佐々木 ことり (1st Year) Iwatani Kirito　 岩谷　きりと (1st Year) ' 2031-2032 School Year Conductor: Kamisaki Nagahiko　神咲　永彦 Flute and Piccolo Section Izayoi Mai　 十六夜　舞 (3rd Year) Aoi Haruka　 葵　遥 (2nd Year) Hinata Kaede　 日向　楓 (2nd Year) Aiyama Shou　 藍山　翔 (2nd Year) Yorutsuki Ayano　 夜月　綾乃 (2nd Year) Tojo Aina　 東条　愛奈 (2nd Year) Hirano Riku 平野　陸 (1st year) Takagi Ai　高木　あい (1st year) Hashimoto Mayumi 橋本　真由美 (1st year) Clarinet Section Kureshima Honoka　呉島　炎香 (3rd Year) Ameyama Nozomi　 雨山　希 (2nd Year) Yamashita Maki　 山下　真紀 (2nd Year) Nakano Atsuko　 中野　敦子 (2nd Year) Elias Hoffmann (2nd Year) Inoue Naomi 井上　尚美 (1st year) Kobayashi Sumiko小林　澄子　(1st year) Araki Yuuna 荒木　祐奈　(1st year) ' '''Saxophone Section' Hasegawa Yuzuru　長谷川　謙 (3rd Year) Kimisaki Chiyo　 君崎　千代 (2nd Year) Hirose Mugumi　 広瀬　めぐみ (2nd Year) Ichigawa Hotaru　 市川　蛍 (2nd Year) Otoura Kaori　 音浦　香織 (2nd Year) Fujiwara Shigeru 藤原　繫 (1st year) ' '''French Horn Section' Noguchi Jun　野口　俊 (2nd Year) Hiiragi Chiori 柊　ちおり (2nd Year) Imamura Arashi 今村　嵐(1st year) ' '''Trumpet Section' Asada Reika　浅田　澪歌 (2nd Year) Minami Ryota　 南　諒太 (2nd Year) Minami Souta　 南　颯太 (2nd Year) ' '''Trombone Section' Arisugawa Suzu　有栖川　すず (2nd Year) Kitagawa Hikaru　北川　光 (1st year) Utsunomiya Wakaba　宇都宮　若葉 (1st year) Hattori Akane　服部　茜 (1st year) ' '''Tuba' Ikeda Kousuke 池田　晃介(1st year) ' '''Percussion Section' Enoshima Alice　 榎島　アリス (3rd Year) Miyahara Kanako 宮原　佳奈子 (3rd Year) Aoki Michiru　 青木　満 (3rd Year) Shimizu Azusa　 清水　梓 (2nd year) Sasaki Kotori　 佐々木 ことり (2nd year) 2029-2030 School Year Conductor: Satou Ryouichi　佐藤　良一 Flute and Piccolo Section Saitou Marina　斉藤　真里奈 (3rd year) Yamazaki Eari　山崎　えあり (3rd year) Nakashima Rima　中島　梨麻 (2nd year) Ishida Matsume　石田　まつめ (2nd year) Kawashima Aguri　川嶋　亜久里 (2nd year) Izayoi Mai　 十六夜　舞 (1st Year) Ueda Yuu　 上田　優 (1st Year) Takenashi Akira　 竹無　あきら (1st Year) Amanogawa Miyuki　天ノ川　美雪 (1st Year) Clarinet Section Maeda Kakeru　前田　駆(3rd year) Yoshida Yukari　吉田　ゆかり(2nd year) Yaesaka Ruka　八重坂　流華(2nd year) Sano Izumi　佐野　泉(2nd year) Kaminodera Miki 上野寺　美希 (2nd Year) Kureshima Honoka　呉島　炎香 (1st Year) Akabane Anzu 赤羽　杏 (1st Year) Moriyama Erin 森山　絵琳 (1st Year) Shimotsuki Ayume 霜月　歩夢 (1st Year) Saxophone Section Uchida Reona　内田　レオナ(3rd Year) Sugawara Keitarou　菅原　敬太郎(2nd Year) Mori Masahito　森　雅彦(1st Year) Takamine Risa　高峯　理紗 (1st Year) Hasegawa Yuzuru　長谷川　謙 (1st Year) French Horn Akiyama Natsue　秋山 夏江 (2nd year) Euphonium Shimizu Ryuunosuke　清水　龍之介(1st Year) Trumpet Section Mochizuki Tetsuya　望月　哲也(3rd Year) Morisawa Wataru　森澤　渉(2nd Year) Nishimoto Kanata　西本　奏(1st Year) Trombone Section Midorino Aiumi　緑野　愛海 (3rd Year) Akane Sora　赤音　ソラ (3rd Year) Aomizu Rin　蒼水　凜 (2nd Year) Tuba Hosoya Haku　細谷　珀(3rd Year) Percussion Section Naruse Yuutarou　成瀬　悠太郎 (3rd Year) Shiraishi Shun　白石　瞬 (2nd Year) Shiromura Mirai 白村　ミライ (2nd Year) Enoshima Alice　 榎島　アリス (1st Year) Miyahara Kanako 宮原　佳奈子 (1st Year) Aoki Michiru　 青木　満 (1st Year) 2032-2033 School Year Conductor: Kamisaki Nagahiko　神咲　永彦 Flute and Piccolo Section Aiyama Shou　 藍山　翔 (3rd year) Yorutsuki Ayano　 夜月　綾乃 (3rd year) Hirano Riku 平野　陸 (2nd year) Takagi Ai　高木　あい (2nd year) Hashimoto Mayumi　橋本　真由美 (2nd year) Ichonose Rikka　一ノ瀬　六花 (1st year) Hagiwara Koharu　萩原　小春 (1st year) Horie Hane　堀江　はね (1st year) Kasai Minato　葛西 湊 (1st year) Clarinet Section Aomizu Hayato　 蒼水　隼人 (3rd year) Ameyama Nozomi　 雨山　希 (3rd year) Inoue Naomi　井上　尚美 (2nd year) Kobayashi Sumiko小林　澄子　(2nd year) Araki Yuuna 荒木　祐奈　(2nd year) Nakaishi Kanna　中石　環菜 (1st year) Saeki Noriko　佐伯　典子 (1st year) ' ' Saxophone Section Kimisaki Chiyo　 君崎　千代 (3rd year) Fujiwara Shigeru　藤原　繫 (2nd year) Sakamoto Yuuya　坂本　雄也 (1st year) ' ' French Horn Section Hiiragi Chiori 柊　ちおり (3rd year) Imamura Arashi 今村　嵐 (2nd year) Shouda Hajime　正田　肇 (1st year) ' '''Trumpet Section' Asada Reika　浅田　澪歌 (3rd year) Minami Ryota　 南　諒太 (3rd year) Minami Souta　 南　颯太 (3rd year) Asada Kyoka　浅田　杏歌 (1st year) ' Trombone Section Arisugawa Suzu　有栖川　すず (3rd year) Kitagawa Hikaru　北川　光 (2nd year) Utsunomiya Wakaba　宇都宮　若葉 (2nd year) Hattori Akane　服部　茜 (2nd year) Tuba Ikeda Kousuke 池田　晃介(2nd year) Percussion Section Shimizu Azusa　 清水　梓 (3rd year) Sasaki Kotori　 佐々木　ことり (3rd year) Takenaka Kasumi　竹中　香澄 (1st year) Tamaki Mayo　玉城　真夜 (1st year) Yanagi Rio　柳澤　リオ (1st year)